Biochemical and physiological effects often result from the binding of a cytokine to a specific receptor molecule. Receptor binding then stimulates certain, and often independent, signal transduction pathways. (Kishimoto, T., et al., Cell 76:253-262 (1994.) The interaction between a cytokine and a receptor is a primary regulator of a variety of cellular processes, including activation, proliferation, and differentiation. (Arai, K. -I, et al., Ann. Rev. Biochem. 59:783-836 (1990); Paul, W. E. and Seder, R. A., Cell 76:241-251 (1994)).
Cytokines that bind to the interleukin-2 (IL-2) receptor common gamma chain (gamma c), including IL-2, IL-4, IL-7, IL9, and IL-15, are important for the growth and differentiation of immune cells, such as T and B lymphocytes, natural killer cells, macrophages, and monoctyes. These cytokines have overlapping biological effects that in part result from the use of the shared receptor subunit gamma c. Recently it has been shown that these cytokines activate a number of important intracellular signaling molecules, by binding to the interleukin-2 (IL-2) receptor common gamma chain (gamma c), including the Janus kinases JAK1 and JAK3 and members of the transcription factor family of signal transducers and activators of transcription (STATs).
The discovery of these signaling pathways has led to important new insights into their role in lymphocyte maturation, as it has emerged that mutations in the genes encoding both gamma c and JAK3 result in similar forms of severe combined immunodeficiency (SCID). For example, mutations in the human interleukin-2 (IL-2) receptor gamma, mapped to the X chromosome, is associated with X-linked severe combined immunodeficiency. (Human Molecular Genetics, 2(8): 1099 (1993).) Thus, there is a need for polypeptides that regulate the differentiation and proliferation of cells, since disturbances of such regulation may be involved in disorders relating to immune system. Therefore, there is a need for identification and characterization of such human polypeptides which can play a role in detecting, preventing, ameliorating or correcting such disorders.